The Legend of the Twins
by Pancake278
Summary: DISCOUNTIED! I might do it again but I'll seeJake takes his final movement towards the starting line......1! 2! 3! 4! 5! and their off!What will happen to Jake? Will he be the first to cross the finish line? Read this to find out!


Now Jake was fourteen he had know he could turn into a dragon for years now and was an expert with most things until this particular day. It was the time of the year when Jake and his grandfather would go to competition test with the other young dragons in training to see how much have they improved. Jake was the champion with these kinds of things, he won the best young dragon in flight competition and had passed all his tests with good results. Jake was confident and ready to win when he noticed a young girl that would change his life forever.

Her hair was black till the tips of her long hair which were orange then to pink which she tided up into a pony tail. She was tall and wore jeans and a pink top to match her hair. As she turned to face her grandparents she spotted Jake staring at her. She smiled and continued to face her grandparents. As time for the competition to begin arrived, Jake and the other competitors moved to the starting point of the race. Jake took a quick glance to his grandfather which gave him the thumbs up when the blow of the starting gun sounded the air. Jake and the others transformed into their dragon form and began the race to the finish line. Jake and many others were fighting their way to the front when Jake saw the a dragon with orange and pink spikes on the back to her tail, the dragon noticed Jake looking at her and turned to Jake's right hand side and said in a soft kind voice "Hello, are you the one who wore a red shirt?"

Jake couldn't believe himself, he was now talking to the girl he stared at and she didn't sound mad at him, "Ar yes." He replied

She smiled and said "My name is Alex, what is your name?"

"Jake, Jake Long"

"Nice to meet you Jake Long." With a little giggle in her voice.

They smiled to each other and continued they way to the front dodging dragon after dragon till they reached the front group.

It now seemed that Jake was not the only one interested in Alex, now and then Alex and Jake spotted someone looking in their direction but before Alex could say anything they quickly faced the right direction to the finish line once more and at one point two dragons even came up to Alex and said "Hi" before crashing to the ground by a large cliff.

Alex suddenly stopped and said "I'll catch up to you Jake, just keep going don't worry about me!"

"But…" but before he could finish Alex had already raced down to help the ones who crashed to the ground. In moments Alex was back at Jake's side. Jake couldn't believe it, "How could anyone be that fast? There's something about Alex that she hasn't told me." He said to himself in a whisper.

In flash he was asking a question the question which he was trying to hold back,

"How did you do that?" he said in wonder

"Do what?" she said puzzled

"You know, fly down to help them and I was already flew far way from the crash and in moments you are here right next to me?"

Alex giggled, "I'm the fastest young dragon on this world…. It runs in the family!"

Jake couldn't believe his ears, Alex, the fastest dragon, the one his grandfather told him about! "So why are you here then shouldn't you be in another country or something?"

She shooked her head with a smile, "No, that was my mother…" then her smile faded and was replaced by a sad face, "…before she and my father were killed in a car accident along with my little brother."

"I'm sorry" said Jake and that was the last they said for a long while before the finish line came into view.

Jake and Alex were at the front when the rock wall started to collapse at front of them.

They and many others couldn't believe their eyes, before a rock mashed into the ground Alex quickly took in charge and told everyone to follow her through the dust. Alex, Jake and many others quickly took each other's hands to form a chain but the rest did not. As they made their way through the dust, Alex suddenly let go of Jake's hand and told him to follow the light and just like that Alex was gone. In moments Jake heard a loud roar from behind him. As Jake turned to see where the noise came from when he saw two large red eyes blink in Alex's direction. He was about to let go when Alex came speeding passed.

"Why are you still here? There's an over grown mad dragon just behind us and you haven't moved!" Alex yelled.

This made everyone move passed Jake to the way in which the finish line could be seen.

"So," said Alex with a smile, "do you want to race or what?"

Jake was surprised and with out answering raced at front of Alex and said, "What do you think?"

And with that Alex and Jake raced their way to the front of the terrified competitors across the finishing line.

When Alex finally landed and had transformed back into her normal form Jake transformed also to his normal form asked, "Was there really a dragon back there?"

"To come to think about it, I remember there was quite a lot really." She answered with a laugh.

Jake smiled then turned to his serious face, "I know but was there really, you know, an over grown mad dragon or something like that?"

"Yes, there was, that dragon has been there for centuries and centuries. It's been said that the dragon was trapped in there by the twins and now and then the dragon tries to free it's self by causing avalanches but fortunately he hasn't had much luck."

"So you're saying a dragon that is centuries and centuries years old has been trapped by the twins, who are…?"

"That's the thing all the books of legends that I have has been ripped out. I even tired the internet and the library but I have had no luck."

"Even I haven't heard of these twins…" Suddenly many people were around them looking happy and proud.

"Congratulations Jake and Alex, you have won the competition!" said the high judge before grabbing them into a hug.

"WHAT! We have!" they answered in astonishment.

"Yes you have by a long distance actually; the other competitors have just crossed the finish line." The big chubby judge said happily.

What seemed only moments Alex and Jake received their prize and before Jake knew it Alex was waving good bye. And just like that Alex was gone forever, thought Jake.

But Jake was wrong…

Days went by when Jake finally got to see his two best friends Trixy and Spud. He told them all about the race, about the avalanche and of course about Alex. Jake told them about the way she flew, the way she walked, the way she dressed and the way she even talked. When he finally finished there was a knock at the door.

"About time someone knocked, if no one knocked we would still be listening to you yapping on about this girl called Alex!" yelled Trixy.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" yelled Jake as he ran to his bedroom door.

When Jake opened the door, there was Alex standing by his grandfather's side.

"Hello Jake!" said Alex happily

Jake couldn't believe it; the one person he thought he would never see again is right in front of him.

"Um, Hi Alex, what are you doing here?" replied Jake astonished.

"Don't you remember I told you the other day before the race that your cousin would be staying with us for a month or two?" Said his grandfather.

"You're my cousin?" said Jake turning to Alex.

"Yes I am, I thought I got the wrong address when I saw your grandfather Jake. I didn't imagine you to be my cousin of all people!" replied Alex sadly but still giggly.

"Me either!" said Jake with a laugh.

Jake and Alex were in a deep discussion when Jake's grandfather left Alex to settle in with Jake and his friends. After much waiting Trixy and Spud decided to cut in.

"So this is the Alex you were talking about?" Trixy said angrily.

"Oh, sorry Trixy, sorry Spud, I forgot to introduce my cousin, Alex!" Said Jake feeling really embarrassed for forgetting his two best friends. "Alex this is Trixy and this is Spud! Trixy and Spud meet Alex!"

After introducing one another Alex asked "Um Trixy I was just wondering, where did you get those jeans?"

Trixy was relieved to hear that Alex wasn't going to insult her for cutting into Jake and Alex's conversion, "I got it a jeans for jeans, or in otherwise" said Trixy now using her hands "JEANS GALORE!"

"Wow! That place sounds great! Can you someday show me where it is, please?" said Alex hopefully.

"We can go now if you like." Said Jake cutting into the girl's conversion leaving Spud rather quiet.

"Really? Great! What do you think Spud?" asked Alex.

Spud rather happy that someone finally remembered that he was still in the room said "Sure! Why not!"  
So off they went together to Jake's grandfather who was busy at work meditating with Fu dog at his side reading the enchanted paper.

"Grandfather, can we please go to the mall and show Alex around the place please?" asked Jake quietly.

"Please yourself, but please be careful there are many creatures out now." Answered Jake's grandfather.

"Yes grandfather." Replied Jake.

"Yes master." Answered Alex.

And together they made their way to the mall.

As they made their way to the bus stop Alex asked Jake quietly "Jake, I was wondering, does Trixy and Spud know about 'You know what'? And what do you think about what your grandfather said earlier 'There are many creatures out now.'? Jake I'm worried, something is not right."

5


End file.
